


梦之启示 Revelation from Dream

by zrnp



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrnp/pseuds/zrnp
Summary: 蝙蝠侠每晚都会陷入一个异常清晰的梦境，在梦里，他是一个代号为“蝙蝠”的古日本女忍者……Every night Batman falls into a lucid dream, in which he is a female Ninja nicknamed "Bat" from ancient Japan...
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Hoshi/Hana





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠做了一个诡异的梦。  
> Batman has a weird dream.

小巷，昏暗的路灯，枪响，尖叫，散落的珍珠，蔓延开的鲜血，以及渐渐冰冷的尸体。

八岁时的记忆化作挥之不去的梦魇，几乎每个晚上都纠缠着布鲁斯。他早在十几岁时就练成了通过短时间睡眠迅速补充精力的方法，却从未摆脱梦魇的影响。

最近哥谭难得风平浪静，阿克汉姆的疯子都很老实，几个黑帮头领也没有什么大动作。蝙蝠侠解决完几起黑帮火拼，途中放倒无数小混混，在黎明之前回到蝙蝠洞，照例将关键数据导入蝙蝠电脑后，倒头就睡。

几乎脑袋一沾枕头，布鲁斯便陷入沉眠。

今晚的噩梦似乎与往常不同。他身处于昏暗的小木屋，一个穿着古代铠甲的人跪在他面前，似乎说了什么。

布鲁斯并没有听懂梦中之人使用的语言，然而，他的心中却充满了浓郁到化不开的悲伤与恨意。

他猛地坐起，下意识扯过手中的布料，擦干净脸上的泪水和汗水，静静地深呼吸几下，平复过于激烈的情绪。

一套动作行云流水，显然已经形成条件反射。布鲁斯抱着被子，在床上坐了好一会儿，才意识到似乎哪里不对。

往常他总是梦到父母死亡的那一晚，但是……今晚梦到的又是什么？

布鲁斯用目光细细描绘手中的被子的纹路，片刻后，他果断掀开被子，披上睡袍，前往蝙蝠洞，录入梦境中的细节。

梦境之中的视角显然也是个小孩，对面跪着一个秃头的成年男子，大概是个古代日本人，周围的家具陈设没有一点现代气息。

秃脑门男人说了很多话，但布鲁斯记的最清楚的只有一句，他打开古日本的资料库，回忆那句话的发音，很是费了一番功夫，才将那句话翻译过来。

“城主与少主为 **钢铁将军（Shogun of Steel）**[1]所杀。”

_“我”大概处于古日本，但不能排除现代科技伪造古代环境的可能。_

_“我”可能是领主家的幼子，梦见的是“我”得知父亲与长兄的死讯，所以才如此悲伤愤怒。_

_这个 **钢铁将军** 的名号听起来平平无奇，但总给人一种毛骨悚然的感觉。_

_线索太少，无法推理出更多的信息。_

_只是一个梦境，暂时影响不大，继续观望。_

布鲁斯将秃头成年男子的长相以及木屋的陈设绘制下来，存到蝙蝠电脑中，并记录一些关键信息，又将“注意梦境”写在日程中。

亢奋渐渐消退，困意迅速袭来，布鲁斯上眼皮和下眼皮紧紧地黏在一起，他放任生物本能支配身体，闭着眼睛朝卧室走，路上灵巧地避开阿尔弗雷德，关上房门，往床上一趟，拉起被子，迅速陷入沉眠。

这次，布鲁斯倒没有做什么乱七八糟的梦，他罕见地睡了个好觉，直到阿尔弗雷德掀开窗帘，试图将他唤醒。

“……再睡五分钟。”布鲁斯咕哝道，一个翻身将被子卷到脑袋上。

“布鲁斯老爷，今天下午韦恩企业的产品发布会，您恐怕不能缺席。”

哦，对。星城的奥利弗·奎恩和大都会的莱克斯·卢瑟不知道吃错了什么药，居然亲自来哥谭，出席这次产品发布会。

上帝见证，这真的只是一个普普通通的产品发布会，发布的产品也只是普通的净水器！作为布鲁斯·韦恩，这种产品发布会以往是看都不看的，天知道那两个人为什么会来哥谭！就为了一款净水器？用脚趾头想想都不可能！

他对奎恩和卢瑟的来意有所猜测，但还需要更多的线索作证。

布鲁斯一个激灵，整个人都清醒过来。他猛地坐起，在阿尔弗雷德面前上演了一出“垂死病中惊坐起，笑问客从何处来”的默剧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1].钢铁将军（Shogun of Steel）,又名脑魔（Lord Zunou），异世界的布莱尼亚克（Brainiac），故事背景：[JLA : Shogun of Steel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/JLA:_Shogun_of_Steel)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱克斯·卢瑟 和奥利弗·奎恩造访哥谭，布鲁斯·韦恩遇到一个超能力记者。  
> Lex Luthor and Oliver Queen visit Gotham. Bruce Wayne meets a journalist with superpower.

哥谭的天气一如既往地阴沉，发布会大厅内的灯光也是一如既往地能闪瞎眼。

布鲁斯“不出所料”赶在发布会开场前几十秒登场，他拿着稿子，一面用激情澎湃的语气，十分不走心地念着上面的内容，一面光明正大地观察卢瑟和奎恩。

这举动相当正常，毕竟像这种无关紧要的发布会，是个人都能看出卢瑟和奎恩的出席并不寻常。

布鲁斯·韦恩依旧挂着“演讲用标准微笑”，片刻后，他微微眯眼。

_莱克斯·卢瑟的神情有点不耐烦，频频朝自己的方向看去，身体也朝自己靠拢。_

_奥利弗·奎恩的注意力则一直在莱克斯·卢瑟身上，还偶尔朝自己的方向看。_

_莱克斯·卢瑟大概有事单独与布鲁斯·韦恩商谈，而奥利弗·奎恩似乎发现了卢瑟的意图，并以绿箭侠的身份向蝙蝠侠征求意见。_

见实际情况与他推测的大致对的上号，布鲁斯略微放松了一点，还故意降低语速、胡扯了一些其他话题。

眼见卢瑟的神态越发焦躁，奥利弗看上去格外快乐。布鲁斯的心情愉悦了几分，又将话题带回稿子。

等到演讲走近尾声时，卢瑟突然平静下来，他挂着灿烂到瘆人的微笑，举着香槟，朝布鲁斯的方向走来。

布鲁斯迅速结束演讲，顺手拿起一杯无酒精香槟，准备与卢瑟交锋。

“嗨，布鲁斯，你依然那么容光焕发，跟上次在大都会一样！”

“莱克斯你也一样光彩照人。”尤其是脑门，格外光彩照人。

布鲁斯装傻充愣、与卢瑟扯皮了几句，卢瑟不一会儿就结束了商业互吹模式，切入正题。

“……我听说韦恩集团收购了一些 **绿色的宝石** ……”

果然，只有跟超人有关的线索，才能让卢瑟充满动力。

布鲁斯脸上浮现出一丝困惑，装作努力思考了一会儿，随后重新挂上灿烂的微笑：“绿色的宝石？对，它们很漂亮。无论是配在手表上，还是镶嵌在领针上，都非常合适。”

_不，一点也不合适，那种瘆人的绿色就像劣质荧光棒，搭配什么都不好看。_

被侮辱审美的布鲁西在心中疯狂尖叫，蝙蝠侠面无表情地镇压了布鲁西的反抗。

卢瑟的脸部肌肉微微抽搐，似乎有骂人的冲动，但是他依然没有放弃，试图说服布鲁斯加入“反超人联盟”。

然而布鲁斯一点也不想与卢瑟合作。

一来，他早就入侵了卢瑟的服务器，把跟超人和超能力者有关的资料统统拷贝到蝙蝠电脑上；二来，卢瑟罔顾人命、无恶不作，对无辜者做人体实验甚至还不是最过分的罪行，要是卢瑟生活在哥谭，他早就被蝙蝠侠揍得生活不能自理了。

虽然超人仍是一个巨大的威胁，但是卢瑟对超人的所作所为着实过分，就连蝙蝠侠也忍不住对超人深表同情。

布鲁斯早在与卢瑟交谈的时候，往他身上粘了个窃听器。卢瑟离场后，他找了个理由匆匆离场，却发现奥利弗先他一步跟着卢瑟离开了。

离开之前，奥利弗还夸张地冲着布鲁斯的方向做了个鬼脸，生怕吸引不了别人的注意力。

蝙蝠侠：……

_带不动，这届队友带不动_

他既想好好了解卢瑟的目的，又想仔细观察奥利弗的来意——虽然他的来意已经够明显了——最终面无表情地瞪了奥利弗一眼，不得不避开奥利弗，让出最佳跟踪路线。

布鲁斯一面监听着卢瑟的动静，一面不远不近地缀在卢瑟身后。

只见卢瑟面无表情地走出大厦，面无表情地坐上车，面无表情地回大都会，就像是被人下了降智魔法。

布鲁斯：？？？

见奥利弗也离开哥谭，布鲁斯筛选了卢瑟近几日的行踪，最终肯定了他的猜测。

_卢瑟的确被人下了降智魔法。_

前些日子，卢瑟雇佣了一个魔法师对付超人，结果超人毫发无伤、自己反而中招了，在家里蹲了几天，最近才出院。

那个魔法的效果十分有趣，据说卢瑟中魔法后，瞬间变成智障，思维异常简单，宛如三岁小孩。若非蝙蝠侠是世界上最顶尖的侦探之一，他还真没法透过莱克斯企业的消息封锁、发现卢瑟的现状。

_也不排除卢瑟另有目的的可能。_

布鲁斯重新挂起灿烂的笑容，慢慢走向楼梯，走到一半，他心中突然涌起一股尖锐的危机感！

他猛地转头，朝右边看，只看到一个衣着朴素、还带着黑框眼镜的记者。

一开始，布鲁斯还无法发现危险来自何处，下一刻，他才意识到，这个记者的脚步声是突兀出现在他所站的位置的！

右边的出口十分宽敞、一览无余，在布鲁斯的视野中，这个记者走过来的时候并没有刻意收敛脚步声，然而直到他走到自己身侧几米处，自己才听到他的脚步声！

布鲁斯十分肯定自己听力良好，也就是说……这个记者打扮的人绝对是个 **危险人物** ！

危险人物也注意到了布鲁斯，他上前几步，朝布鲁斯伸出右手。

“您好，韦恩先生，我是克拉克·肯特，来自星球日报。”

蝙蝠侠的警惕已经拉到最高，他神色不动，握了握“记者”的手。

“星球日报？写超人的报纸？你来哥谭干什么？”

手指关节没有变形，手上没有老茧，皮肤像丝绸一样细腻——或许细腻过头了。无法判断他的战斗模式，可能是因为他手握武器的时候戴着手套。

记者愣了一下，不自然地推了推眼镜：“韦恩先生，主编委派我采访您、卢瑟先生和奎恩先生……”

“莱克斯和奥利弗提前离场，所以你找上了我？”布鲁斯有意刺探记者，于是故作轻佻地拍了拍记者的背，“哈，叫我 _Bruce_ ，不用那么生分。”

“Mr. Way —— Bruce .”

_危险人物神色有些不自然，似乎是第一次扮演记者。_

_拍他大动脉的时候，他没有什么反应，要么是十分自信，要么是经验丰富，要么是他有超能力……_

布鲁斯迅速在脑中列出一大堆可能，他微微侧头，接着试探：“你想问我什么呢？说说看，或许我能回答你。”

记者渐渐恢复了镇定，脱口而出：“你对哥谭的蝙蝠侠怎么看？”

布鲁斯·蝙蝠侠本人·韦恩：！！！

布鲁斯脑中警铃大作：“蝙蝠侠？蝙蝠侠就是个疯子，哪个正常人会大半夜打扮成蝙蝠在外面飞来飞去？”

记者的微笑渐渐消失，眼中流露出不赞同之意。

头顶的光芒映照在记者的蓝眼睛上，反射出近乎非人的色泽，格外令人不安。

当这个记者开始严肃起来的时候，他本身身为强大生物的压迫感也在不经意间流露出来，普通人或许无法察觉到这股压迫感，但是蝙蝠侠肯定能察觉到的。

在经历了多年的游历以及刺客联盟的培训后，蝙蝠侠的感知变得格外敏锐，他能分辨出其他生灵的气息，也见识过很多超能力者。

他们有的诡谲多变（毒藤女[1]），有的怪异疯狂（小丑），有的锐利如刀锋（丧钟），有的沉重如山岳（雷霄·奥·古），有的粘稠如泥沼（泥脸），有的轻盈如微风（猫女）……但他从未见过像面前这位记者一样强大到几乎不可抵抗的超能力者。

然而蝙蝠侠没有余裕分辨记者的特质。

危机感如同海啸一样压迫着周身，蝙蝠侠已顾不得伪装，他脚步轻移，微微俯身，双手瞬间挪到蝙蝠镖的位置，姿态是十足的警戒。

记者似乎对布鲁斯不寻常的反应一无所知，他眼神渐渐失焦，然后用一个十分蹩脚的借口匆匆离开。

布鲁斯在记者离开、确认周围暂时没有危险后，紧绷到极致的神经猛然松懈。

这一松懈，他这才发现自己已经全身脱力、站立不稳，身体失去平衡，只得顺势倚在旁边的墙上。

他稍稍平复呼吸，对着藏在衣领下的微型麦克风，低声说道：“便士一，收集克拉克·肯特的详细资料。”

_克拉克·肯特_ 这身份多半是伪造的，但也不失为一条线索。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]：之所以说毒藤女诡谲多变……是因为她养的植物品种繁多，还能隔三差五培养出新品种的植物。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠查出克拉克·肯特的信息，克拉克写成镇圈神作。  
> Batman finds out about Clark Kent. Clark recalled his experience at Gotham.

_克拉克·肯特，乔纳森与玛莎·肯特之子，在堪萨斯长大，在哥谭大学上学，毕业后前往大都会工作，目前就任星球日报记者。_

在哥谭上大学？在大都会工作？这个假身份伪造的人生经历未免也太丰富了些。

刻意忽视了 _玛莎_ 这个名字，布鲁斯打开了哥谭大学的资料库。

……还真有克拉克·肯特这号人，照片做的非常完美，课程选得十分科学，GPA修得很高，偶尔缺勤，从没挂科……居然还获得了学校的全额奖学金！

布鲁斯的面色渐渐凝重。

这个假身份造得也太逼真了，凭借他多年经验，居然没发现一点破绽。

_克拉克·肯特毕业后前往星球日报入职，先在中东当了三年战地记者，一年零七个月前回星球日报总部。_

布鲁斯又按时间顺序列出克拉克·肯特在大学里写的论文、在中东做战地记者时写的新闻稿和近一年来写的新闻稿……这些文章完美地展现出一个优秀年轻人的成长过程。他依然没看出什么破绽。

布鲁斯：……

莫不是这个假身份背后的组织真的找到一个天才帮忙做伪装？还是说……克拉克·肯特就是个有超能力的人？他并没有用超能力干什么事，而是按部就班生活下去？

克拉克·肯特进入星球日报本部工作后，写了好几篇关于超人的新闻。众所周知，超人一般只接受露易丝·莱恩的采访，借她之手公示一些必要信息，其他记者获得采访的机会极为有限……那克拉克·肯特是如何获得超人的采访的？

克拉克·肯特跟超人或许有相当紧密的联系，或许那身惊人的压迫感也学自超人。

布鲁斯将克拉克·肯特的加密等级往上提了两级，随后调查起更久远的资料。

_克拉克·肯特出生前几日，堪萨斯天降流星。_

这大概就是克拉克·肯特超能力的来源？天降流星带来的特殊物质或能量使得他拥有超能力？

_九岁时，克拉克·肯特大病一场，身体虚弱，请假数月，肯特夫妇向学校递交病例。然而病例明显是伪造的。_

或许是克拉克·肯特的超能力失控，他的父母为了保护他，才伪造了病例？

布鲁斯很快为自己的猜想找到了佐证：某年某月某日，克拉克·肯特在“身体孱弱”的情况下折断同学的肋骨……

……

出乎意料又理所当然，这个身份的资料非常完美，生动形象地展示了一个疑似拥有超能力的堪萨斯杰出青年的人生。有九成可能，克拉克·肯特只是一个有超能力的普通人，目前正努力走向人生巅峰。

更不用说他是个优秀的记者，短短两年不到的时间，他就成为了报社中的骨干。他往日一直在大都会活动，写的新闻多是与时政和经济有关，显然很像个正经记者。

还有一成可能，是一些犯罪势力针对哥谭而联手假造了一个天衣无缝的假身份……布鲁斯瞬间列出几大犯罪势力，给LEAGUE OF ASSASSINS（刺客联盟）三个单词标红加粗。

在蝙蝠侠看来，克拉克·肯特的人生经历实在刺激得过分。

出生在堪萨斯——二十几年前堪萨斯甚至还没通网，各种记录都很少，伪造假身份实在太容易了。

在哥谭读大学——这对他过人的身手是个极好的掩护，就连蝙蝠侠本人，在他扮演布鲁西宝贝却不得不展示良好的格斗技巧时，也用过“出生在哥谭”这种借口。

在中东当过三年战地记者——如果使用这个假身份的人写作水平比较差，可以用这个借口遮掩过去。毕竟是战地记者嘛，在中东那种地方花了太多时间保命，以至于没时间磨炼写作技巧什么的……

在星球日报本部工作——也许他要在大都会执行什么任务。星球日报虽然是美国首屈一指的报社，但毕竟受资本控制，聘请一个身份不明的记者简直太正常了。

布鲁斯闭上干涩的双眼，身体往椅背上一靠，轻轻按压额角，以缓解大脑的胀痛。

不管怎么说，他总得盯着这个超能力记者，看看他想做什么——正好，这个记者住在韦恩旗下的宾馆。

他迅速调出那个宾馆的监控，一边接过管家送来的晚饭，一边切换监控探头。

……唔，晚上夜巡的时候顺便去那里看一眼。

*

克拉克以电脑能承受的最大速度敲击键盘，心思却早就飞到了十万八千里。

想当年，他在哥谭上大学的时候，蝙蝠侠还不知道在哪里，布鲁斯·韦恩还处于失踪状态，哥谭那叫一个乱啊。

克拉克原本想用自己的超级力量帮助解决哥谭的乱象，可是，在观察了整整一个星期后，他依然不知道从何下手。

哥谭的罪恶似乎已经成为了哥谭密不可分的一部分，一旦消弭了这些罪恶，哥谭也将随之灰飞烟灭。

哥谭的罪恶，与其说是罪恶，不如说是社会矛盾的一个缩影，几乎不可能通过不流血的方法解决这个问题。

克拉克完美地继承了生父的优点和缺点——在科学技术方面天赋异禀，在政治方面一窍不通。

即使是超级大脑也没有拯救克拉克那跟魔抗一样垫底的政治素养。

至少他用超级听力监听着整个哥谭，监听了四年，也没想出什么解决哥谭问题的好办法，反倒是有一次悄悄救人的时候差点翻了车，被当成实验品抓了起来。还好抓他的人低估了他的力量，要不然世上就没有超人这号氪星人了。

克拉克毕业后一年，才得知蝙蝠侠出道，当时他的超能力还不稳定，又忙着寻找自己的身世，后来佐德将军入侵，卢瑟阴谋不断，金属人、毁灭日等反派层出不穷，弄得他焦头烂额、疲于应付。

他也听说过蝙蝠侠的消息，闲暇时间也探寻过蝙蝠侠的踪迹，然而哥谭含铅建筑随处可见，蝙蝠侠又藏得特别好，他什么都没发现。

时隔多年，克拉克再一次来到哥谭，却遇到了一个非常特别的人。

布鲁斯·韦恩。

布鲁斯·韦恩显然不是媒体上宣传的那种草包，克拉克能看出来，布鲁斯·韦恩身体素质极高，战斗经验丰富，直觉也很敏锐——他几乎能还原出布鲁斯·韦恩的战斗直觉被激发的全过程。

这并不奇怪，在人杰地灵、人均剑圣的哥谭，几乎是个人就会两手，更不用说身为哥谭首富的布鲁斯·韦恩了。

然而，韦恩的腰间放置的小玩具瞬间吸引了他的注意力。

**蝙蝠镖** 。

材质一流、造型别致、货真价实的蝙蝠镖，似乎还是未发型版的。

江湖传言，布鲁斯·韦恩跟蝙蝠侠有密切的关系。布鲁斯·韦恩刚回哥谭没几天，蝙蝠侠就出现了；蝙蝠侠身上那一身装备就是韦恩资助的，蝙蝠侠对那些昂贵的装备毫不珍惜，而韦恩也心无芥蒂地向蝙蝠侠身上砸钱……

克拉克本想就蝙蝠侠的问题，跟布鲁斯·韦恩深入交流一番，但是面前的哥谭首富俨然一副如临大敌、把警报拉到最高的模样，兼之亚马逊森林突发森林大火……

克拉克：溜了溜了。

他暂时还不想跟蝙蝠侠起冲突。

扑灭了大火之后，克拉克灵感突生，超级大脑飞快地运转，很快写成一篇《 _蝙蝠侠与布鲁斯·韦恩之间不得不说的关系_ 》，用详实的案例，生动形象地阐述了蝙蝠侠对布鲁斯·韦恩的影响、布鲁斯·韦恩对蝙蝠侠的影响以及他们两人对哥谭的影响。

身为一个优秀的记者，克拉克的文字功底自然没得说，兼之他写这篇文章的时候激情澎湃，所以写成的文章笔力深厚，用词优雅，文章结构合理，逻辑清晰，有理有据，感情充沛，看起来格外有说服力。

此时此刻，纯洁的超人依然不知道自己这篇文章能造成什么样的影响……

敲下最后一个句点后，克拉克匆匆检查了一遍初稿，而后向门口走去。

他刚刚推开门，头顶的灯光倏然熄灭。

随后，空气中传来金属撞击的声音。

黑暗中的景色在超人的眼中纤毫毕现，他扭头望向墙壁处的通风口。

只见一团黑影从通风管一跃而下，张开的披风在空中张牙舞爪，两个尖耳在屋顶指示灯微弱的光照下投下长长的影子，一对白色的护目镜在黑暗中显得格外阴森恐怖。

蝙蝠侠！

不知是不是错觉，那对白色的护目镜似乎朝克拉克的方向偏了偏，头顶的尖耳也随之动了动。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克拉克·肯特者，堪萨斯人也，乃蝙布镇圈第一人。
> 
> 被迫水仙的蝙蝠侠：？？？


End file.
